Halloween al estilo Haruno
by ferzaina
Summary: -Feliz Halloween, mocosas -dijo Sakura sonriendo • SASUSAKU


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HALLOWEEN AL ESTILO HARUNO**

**Especial**

* * *

_Hermanas…_

Como en **todos** los días de su vida, Sakura Haruno se cuestionó por que existían.

**-**

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! -la pelirrosa sintió la puerta de su habitación ser abierta, y de ella pequeños pasos hicieron acto de presencia, mientras que el ruido de ollas y satenes golpeadas con cucharas de madera le rompía los tímpanos, y lo peor de todo...

_¿La estaban **obligando** a levantarse?_

-¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Ya es tarde! -gritó Rika, intentando quitarle la sabana a Sakura, cosa que la pelirrosa no permitió, y aún adormilada logró quedarse con la suave tela.

**Rika Haruno**, pelirrosa de ojos celestes y hermana menor de Sakura, había heredado de ella la astucia. Sabía perfectamente que hacer cuando debía luchar con sus compañeros, pero eso sí, la ANBU no podía lograr que su hermanita aprendiera siquiera a sumar.

-¡Rika, espera!

-¡Espera nada, Cleo! ¡Crea uno de tus planes brillantes, y saquémosla de esta cama ya! -las miradas de complicidad entre las pequeñas niñas, no fue detectada por la Haruno mayor, por lo que ignorándolas completamente volvió a dormirse.

**Cleo Haruno**, pelirrosa de ojos celestes y gemela de Rika, había heredado de su hermana mayor la inteligencia, y podría decirse que tenía una _mente criminal_ para nada a favor de la humanidad.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, en los que Cleo estaba ya con su plan a punto de comenzar- quítale de nuevo la sabana, pero hazlo rápido -su hermana obedeció, y tras despojar a Sakura ella le lanzó un balde de agua helada.

Rika quedó muda y estática en su lugar- ¡Corre! -gritó Cleo al ver a su gemela no reaccionar, jalándola para que saliera de la habitación y Sakura no las atrapara allí mismo.

Un grito se escuchó en la casa-mansión Haruno, y próximamente, dos _ángeles_ intentaban escapar más rápido de la ira de su hermana.

-¡LAS VOY A MATAR!

-¿Ese era el plan? ¡Yo también pude haber pensado en eso! ¡Ahora Sakura nos matará sin piedad! -gritó escandalizada, pero tras mirar la perversa sonrisa de su hermana, mientras esta cerraba con llave la habitación de la mayor, supo que el plan no terminaba ahí.

-La segunda parte del plan, Rika -dijo Cleo, escuchando la puerta de entrada abrirse- comienza ahora, así que activa tus mejores lágrimas de cocodrilo, no llores, sería demasiado dramático.

-Correcto -contestó chasqueando los dedos- haré como que entendí lo que significa dromatico -Cleo rodó los ojos.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA PAR DE GUSANOS SIAMESES!

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué son esos gritos? -preguntó su madre desde abajo, al mismo tiempo en que las gemelas bajaban supuestamente llorando por las escaleras, y se abrazaban a las piernas de su madre- ¿Pero qué les sucede? -preguntó la mujer asustada.

La pelirrosa apareció en escena segundos después. Traía su pijama rosa de seda completamente mojado, al igual que su cabello, y su cara advertía que nada ni nadie debía pasarse por delante de ella sin querer morir- ¡AHÍ ESTÁN! -las apuntó.

-¡Haruno Sakura! -gritó su madre, parándose cruzada de brazos frente a la pelirrosa- ¿Qué les has hecho a tus hermanitas?

Un tic apareció en la ceja de la Haruno. La que estaba mojada era ella, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle que le había hecho **ella**, a sus diabólicas hermanas?

Las gemelas sonreían malvadamente- ¡Mamá! ¡Sakura no quiere acompañarnos a comprar nuestros disfraces!

-¡Si! ¡Ella nos lo había prometido!

Sakura analizó lo que sus hermanas acababan de decir, y no pudo contenerse de gritarles- ¿¡CUÁNDO DIJE TAL COSA!?

-¡Cuando hablabas con _Sasuke-kun_ por teléfono! -la perfecta imitación que ambas hermanas hicieron de su voz, hizo a la pelirrosa colorease inmediatamente de un carmín delatante.

-Así que por hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No les hiciste caso a tus hermanitas? -la madre de las tres Harunos estaba que echaba chispas hacia la mayor- Cleo, Rika, Sakura las llevará en un momento a comprar sus disfraces.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Gracias mami -canturrearon las gemelas, y cruzaron cada una a un lado de una atónita Sakura, quien aún intentaba entender como esas endemoniadas criaturas habían logrado que su madre la retara, **_otra vez_**.

**-**

-¡Este!

-¡No, este es mejor!

-¡Pero ese también es bonito!

-Eso no es bonito, es asqueroso.

Cerró los ojos resignada, y se hundió nuevamente en el mar de disfraces que llevaba en sus brazos, intentando que nada se caiga de sus manos y tropezara con ello

-Maldición... -murmuró, volviendo a intentar recordar cuando había hablado con Sasuke y no escuchó a sus hermanas, jodiéndose así de censillo el día.

-¡Sakura, serás jurado!

-¿Qué yo qué? -preguntó confundida.

-Tu solo siéntate, y venos desfilar con nuestros disfraces -respondió Cleo, ofreciéndole una silla que sería perfecta para un ñomo, pero a la pelirrosa mayor le quedaba demasiado apretado estar ahí.

En dos horas de interminables pasarelas, vio de todo... princesas, momias, hadas, vampiresas, odaliscas, vaqueras, piratas, abejas, policías, mujeres arañas, bailarinas, batichicas, monjas, barbies, diablas -lo que ya era según Sakura, por lo que no necesitaban disfraces- y muchas cosas más, solo que sus hermanas no se habían decidido por nada.

-¡Sakura! -gritó Rika- ¡Búscanos más disfraces!

A regañadientes, la pelirrosa se levantó de su silla para duendes y buscó más disfraces que pudieran interesarles a sus hermanas.

Tras terminar de recolectar cosas se las entregó a las menores, quienes inmediatamente entraron en los vestidores y ella debió quedarse parada, porque la pequeña silla donde había estado sentada, desapareció.

-El ñomo se la robó -se quejó la Haruno.

Otro par de horas se le pasaron muy, pero muy despacio mirando los nuevos disfraces de sus hermanas. Esta vez eran combinaciones, princesas zombies y astronautas piratas fueron los peores conjuntos.

-¡Decídanse por el amor de Dios!

-Ya lo hicimos -contestaron a la vez sus hermanas, sonriendo. Y por primera vez en el día, los ojos de la mayor brillaron de alegría.

-¿Con cuál se quedarán?

-Con todos.

-Me parece perfec, ¿QUÉ? -gritó entendiendo lo que había escuchado, y aniquilando a sus hermanas con la mirada.

-Con todos -repitió Rika.

-Sabemos que tienes mucho dinero por todas las misiones que haces, no te costará nada pagarnos unos cuantos disfraces a nosotras -contestó mordaz Cleo.

-¿Señorita, se los llevará todos? -preguntó la mujer que atendía la tienda, pensando que realmente era una locura comprar tantos disfraces.

-Creo que si…

-Entonces, son.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no me diga cuanto es! Cárguelo a esta tarjeta -la señora tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas, y decididamente pensó en que esas tres pelirrosas estaban locas de remate- aquí tiene, ¿Desea que llevemos los disfraces hasta su casa?

La Haruno miró la pila de ropa colorida que había tras ellas, y sin pensarlo dos veces anotó su domicilio en un papel y agradeció a la mujer por el gesto.

-De nada -contestó la señora, cuando vio a las Harunos salir por la puerta de entrada.

**-**

-¡Bruja! -gritaron a la vez Cleo y Rika, mirando a su hermana arreglarse frente al gran espejo que había en la habitación.

-Feas -contestó la Haruno, delineando cuidadosamente sus ojos jade con negro, sin míralas siquiera para ver si tramaban algo.

-Al fin muestras lo que eres -rieron.

Sakura instintivamente dejó de maquillarse, y dándose la vuelta mutilo con la mirada a sus hermanas, quienes no dejaban de reírse- yo reiré al último.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Pero espero que tu escoba se encuentre bien.

La pelirrosa mayor miró confundida a las pequeñas, mientras estas daban brincos dentro de su habitación- ¿Cómo dijeron? -preguntó, sabiendo que ellas le habían hecho algo a la escoba.

-Creo que mamá la uso -contestó Cloe- me dio lastima por los adornos.

-¡MAMÁ! -gritó Sakura, y dos sonrisas malvadas hicieron acto de aparición, mientras sus dueñas revoloteaban en la habitación en búsqueda de lo que necesitaban.

-Aquí está… -sonrió feliz Rika, tomando entre sus manos un sobre de color negro, con motivos en naranja y violeta, que decía: _Sakura Haruno, presente_.

-Vamos, la loca está por volver.

Y así como Cleo dijo, menos de un minuto después Sakura apareció con la escoba en su mano derecha, pero todo aquel adorno sobre el cabo de madera estaba intacto, señal que le dijo a la pelirrosa que el lío estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Qué se habrán hecho esos demonios?

**-**

**H**alloween **N**inja.

La mejor fiesta de los últimos tiempos. En la que se suponía ella _debería_ estar. Pero no. Con dos sanguijuelas sangrientas de hermanas, jamás podría pedir paz.

Apresuró sus pasos, y nuevamente escuchó el gritó de su madre en su cabeza- _¡Quiero que Cleo y Rika estén de vuelta en casa a las 10! ¿Entendiste, Sakura?_

Si, claro que había entendido. Pero no podía ser que sus hermanas desaparecieran sin siquiera decir de que estaban disfrazadas, primera cosa por la que su madre la volvió a retar- _¿Les compraste 24 disfraces a cada una? ¿Y a mí me regalaste solo un perfume para mi cumpleaños?, eres una mala hija._

¡Demonios!

Esas escuinclas tenían el poder para hacer que su madre la regañara.

-¿Cleo, Rika? -preguntó a un par de fantasmas, y a unos esqueletos que caminaban con sus calabazas por las calles de Konoha, pero los infantes la miraron riéndose y se marcharon- no son ellas, se hubieran burlado más de mí.

Eran las 9:45pm, y seguro la fiesta ya había empezado. Y como la frutilla del postre, sus hermanas aún no aparecían.

-¡Las odio! ¡Las odio! -gritó, y una carcajada se escuchó tras ellas- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó molesta.

-Hn, ¿A quiénes odias tanto?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos enojada, mientras sus cejas se hacían una- a mis hermanas -contestó- desaparecieron de mi casa, y no sé ni donde están, ni de que están disfrazadas.

-Yo creo que lo sé.

-¿En serio? -preguntó atónita- ¡Dime dónde están, por favor!

-Hn -esa sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó más que otras veces en su cara, seguramente por saber que tan desesperada estaba de encontrar a sus hermanas- sígueme -Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- por cierto, eres una hechicera, ¿No?

Sakura miró su vestuario un segundo. Botas negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, corsé negro y falda corta a mitad de muslo, capa negra larga con un prendedor en forma de rosa que la sostenía, y el típico sobrero en punta- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una hechicera, y no pretendo ser una bruja?

-Te falta una escoba.

Algo en la memoria de Sakura hizo cortocircuito- una escoba… ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Olvidé mi escoba! -Sasuke volvió a reírse- tengo que buscarla.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

Un dilema.

-Ten esto -la pelirrosa quedó muda, cuando frente a sus ojos encontró una varita plateada.

-Gracias… -murmuró, acercando el objeto hasta su pecho, feliz- pero tú no tendrás… -reparó, al mirarlo fijamente por primera vez, y ver que el también debía ser un hechicero o algo por el estilo.

-Hn, tenía dos, Naruto me había pedido que le consiguiera una a él. En marcha, la fiesta ya empezó hace una hora.

Un minuto, _¿**Fiesta**? ¿Y sus hermanas? _

Lo miró completamente confundida, y Sasuke nuevamente no se aguantó la risa- tómalo como una pista.

**-**

-¡SAKURA! -gritó Ino corriendo hacia la Haruno, e intentando no tropezarse con más personas por esta noche- ¡Te tardaste! ¡Pero mira que bien acompañada te viniste! ¡Como siempre! Sasuke, ¿Cómo andas? Jaja, ¡Pasen, pasen, que reservamos una mesa cerca de la pista de baile! ¡Vamos, rápido!

-Ino, ¿Cuánto has tomando ya?

-Lo justo y necesario, ¡Tengo una sorpresota para ti! ¡Rápido! -los empujó y arrastró, literalmente hablando, entre la gente y se paró contenta frente a una mesa larga llena de gente conversando animadamente.

-Ino, esta seguramente no es la mesa.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón! ¡Es aquella! -gritó, señalando una al otro lado de la pista. Sakura pudo distinguir algo rosa del otro lado, pero intentó creer que era acto de su imaginación.

-¡SORPRESA! -gritó la Yamanaka, cuando frente a la ANBU pelirrosa aparecieron las caras de sus dos pequeñas e _inocentes_ hermanas- ¿No son tiernas? ¡Mira sus disfraces!, llegaron hace un rato y dijeron que vendrías con Sasuke.

-Ustedes… -la voz le tembló, cuando apuntó a las gemelas de 8 años de edad con el dedo índice- ¿Cómo entraron aquí? -las niñas se levantaron de sus asientos, y dejaron al descubierto sus disfraces.

La Haruno mayor quedó muda, se sintió ultrajada al ver a sus hermanas llevar **su **ropa, y haberse vestido o _disfrazado_ como **ella**.

-¡No son hermosas! ¡Se disfrazaron de su hermana mayor! -a la Haruno no le importó en lo mas mínimo si lo hicieron por cariño o no, pero al mirar las sonrisas malévolas de las gemelas, se dio cuenta que se estaban burlando de ella.

Para aliviar el ambiente, Naruto apareció en escena vestido de calabaza.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Ya llegaron!

Pero Sakura le restó total importancia al hecho de que Naruto la estuviera abrazando, ella solo mantenía fija la mirada en las gemelas, que a su vez la miraban sonrientes.

-En marcha -todos en la mesa miraron a la Haruno cuando pronunció estas palabras- mamá las quiere en casa a las 10, y no voy a aguantar un regaño más por culpa de ustedes.

Ino quedó muda, _¿Se las llevaba?_

-¡Pero, Sakura! -gritaron Cleo y Rika a la vez- ¡Por favor, ya estamos grandes para volver a casa a las 10!

-¡Tienen solo 8 años! ¡Ustedes deberían como mucho estar pidiendo dulces, pero en cambio, las encuentro en una fiesta para mayores, rodeadas de gente borracha, y quien sabe lo que les pudo haber pasado!

-Estabas preocupada por ellas -dijo la rubia codeándola- parece que las quieres más de lo que dices.

-¡Ino, cállate! ¡Merecen un buen reto! ¡Todavía no comprendo ni como llegaron hasta aquí!

-Yo las traje -dijo Sasuke, y la pelirrosa giró su rostro hacia él, observándolo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su pose siempre egocéntrica- me pidieron que las trajera hasta aquí, y que luego te busque, y ahí fue cuando te encontré mientras hablabas con esos niños y gritabas que las odiabas.

-¿Tú las trajiste aquí?

-Dijeron que las habías invitado, hasta tenían tarjeta.

-¡Era la mía! ¡Con razón no la encontraba en mi cuarto! -se dio la vuelta enojada, porque no solo la habían utilizado a ella, ¡También a Sasuke!, pero al mirar las caras de preocupación de sus hermanas, quiso aprovecharse de la situación- ¿Qué dirá mamá, cuándo se entere de que ustedes dos estuvieron aquí?

-Es tú deber defendernos -dijo Cleo.

-Eso jamás. Al fin ella sabrá la clase de artimañas que son.

-¡SAKURA! -gritaron las gemelas, a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Ni las lágrimas servirán esta vez. Tendrán que hacer mucho para que las ayude…

-¡Lo que quieras!

-¡Solo pídelo!

-¡Cocinaremos!

-¡Plancharemos tu ropa!

-¡Sacaremos al perro!

-¿Tenemos un perro?

Una carcajada limpia se oyó en la fiesta, mientras Sakura se acercaba a sus hermanas feliz y las abrazaba- no saben cuanto me preocupé por ustedes, pueden quedarse en la fiesta, pero deberán confesarle a mamá todas las cosas de las que me culparon, y no hacerlo más. Prométanlo.

Cloe y Rika bajaron la mirada- lo prometemos.

**-**

Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, porque luego de cerrar el trato con sus hermanas, Naruto se ofreció de cuidarlas en toda la fiesta mientras que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, y que mejor, que tomarse una buena copa con su mejor amiga.

En el centro de la pista sus amigos bailaban animadamente. Se rió internamente al ver de nuevo el disfraz del rubio, era una calabaza gorda, naranja y fea. Hinata por su parte a su lado se veía hermosa, era una bella gitana. Ino era una gladiadora romana, seguramente porque el disfraz de Shikamaru era de un gladiador. Kiba no tubo mejor idea que disfrazarse de perro, y Shino para acompañarlo en su vergüenza se vistió de abeja. Neji era un pirata, serio como solo él podía. Rock Lee un deportista bastante animado. Y para terminar el grupo, TenTen era una alegre hawaiana.

-¿Te parece bien lo que están haciendo?, Naruto parece un trompo ya de tantas vueltas que le dan -dijo Ino, viendo junto a Sakura a sus hermanas _bailar_ con el rubio en la pista, y a Hinata míralas asustada.

-Mientras se porten bien y no maten a nadie, por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

-Hey, Sakura. Hay un guapo hechicero mirando hacia acá -pero la pelirrosa no la escuchó, y siguió mirando a sus hermanas divertirse mientras sonreía- ¡Se está acercando! ¡Mejor me voy!

-¿Eh, qué pasa?

-¿Admirando a tus hermanas? -la Haruno suspiró, cuando Sasuke dio de lleno en el blanco- se parecen a ti, pero tú eres la más hermosa -se sentó a su lado, y la ANBU apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

-Las quiero demasiado, pero me sacan de quicio -levantó la vista, y unió su mirada a la de Sasuke, para acercarse a sus labios y plantarle un dulce beso.

-¡OH! ¡Cuando mamá se entere!

-¡La castigará! ¡SI!

Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura, mientras su cara se trasformaba por el enojo- ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya no lo harían más?

Las gemelas sudaron frío. Su hermana parecía salida de un cuento de terror. Asintieron mecánicamente con la cabeza, y salieron corriendo de la vista de Sakura porque sabían que quedarse frente a ella significaba morir.

-Eres la hechicera más mala que vi en mi vida… -Sasuke juntó su mano con la de Sakura, mientras sonreía- y la mejor novia -ella sonrió contenta, mientras se acercaba a su novio en búsqueda de otro beso.

-Feliz Halloween, Sasuke-kun…

-_Sasuke-kun -_rieron las gemelas tras de ellos.

-No saben lo que les espera… -murmuró, dándose la vuelta para mirarlas- ¡Cloe, Rika! ¡Mamá llamó, parece que se enteró que estaban aquí y viene a buscarlas! ¡Esta enojada, y les aviso para que se preparen, me contó sus castigos, son de lo peor!

Las niñas dejaron de reírse, y mirando serias a su hermana se echaron a llorar.

-Feliz Halloween, mocosas.

-¿Es mentira, cierto? -Sakura sacó la lengua en respuesta, para luego sonreír.

Ella **amaba** a sus hermanas, _en secreto_. Las cuidaba hasta de lo que no debía. Pero si tenía una oportunidad de hacerlas llorar, no la desaprovecharía.

Este fue un Halloween anormal, pero según la pelirrosa, el mejor de todos.

**FIN**

* * *

_~ Siempre me pregunté, por qué del amor al odio, hay un solo paso... _

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**

**FMS**akura


End file.
